Gaga Monsters
by Fundonia13
Summary: One dark and stormy night a powerful princess rose her disco stick and said a spell... 3 People apeared before her. They were naked... Read more and find out! Characters: Lady Gaga,Nike,Alejandro,Midy,Lumaria. If you saw my info this is 1 emo story.


The four souls of ki:The Final fantasy(part 1)

Water.Earth.Fire.Air.

Long ago the four souls of ki lived together in harmony.

But everything changed when they turned against eachother.

It all started over the goddess of air,_Keade._

A goddess is never suppose to have heirs to their names,

and Keade broke that law. So this is her story:

Earth as beautiful as it seems always

has a dark, fowl ,my story starts out on Ki. Ki is a four pointed

mountain and each point has a an element of _life_. These elements are:Air, Fire,

Earth, and Water. Each element also has a wielder of water and ice is

my third has long aqua blue hair and a long beautiful white gown.

The goddess of Earth is my second sister Hertha her appearance is similar to Adiemus

but she has a lightly brown dress and green hair. Fire is Nel her appearance isn't simular

to any of us her appearance is that she has a jet black long sleeved T-shirt, dark navy blue

jeans, black hair. Me I have a blue ruffle-bordered blouse, strap on light blue sleeves, a short

black skirt with a blue belt and half of a ruffled gray dress, with brown hair. We all live

together on ki and decide the fates of everything. This year the gods of light had given

us the mission to find the avatar of the four elements. But neither of us four won't have the hour glass in process yet.

But I was tired of waiting so the following week I went to the room of sleep and started the hourglass and filled it with black and white sand, when it was finished i turned it upside down and watched each grain of sand drop,one-by-one.I couldn't stop staring at that glass I felt hypnotized by it's beauty. I sat on the floor and stared at it for hours. Then I felt an icy cold breeze surround me. I didn't do a thing, I continued to look the hourglass a little worried. After the cold breeze I started to hear noises I started to become a bit scared so I tried to get up from the floor but I couldn't I was stuck to the floor it felt like giant iron chains were holding me down but I struggled to get free. I was tired I stopped struggling then the cold breeze came back and white sleeves rapped around my neck``Are you ready? 'A man's voice asked ``Ready for what? Who are you!?' I asked back ``Hear her.' The man said``Hear who?!' I started to yell ``Listen to your heart and you'll find the answer. 'The man told me as he faded away. I was confused, what did he mean by``Listening to my heart?' What that mean...?I tried not to think about it but the idea of it kept popping up in my head. I went to sleep early that night and hoping that in the morning that confusing thought would be erased from my mind. But it didn't. I had a dream that a little girl was looking up at me smiling at me. I woke up and thought ``Was I listening to my heart?'' But what did a little girl have to do with it? Was that girl the avatar? I didn't know I was confused. I walked to the room of sleep where the avatar's hourglass stood then something tapped my shoulder I turned around fast but there was nothing there then something tapped my other shoulder I was getting the feeling it was that man again ``Show yourself coward!'' I yelled just then something pushed me and I fell to my knees and felt a force invade my body I screamed on the top of my lungs ``AAAAAHHHHHHHH!''``I told you if you were ready, but you didn't answer." Said that man from before ``What the hell did you do to me!?'' I shouted ``I didn't do anything. You did!'' He said ``You moron that doesn't make any sense!'' I yelled again`` I honestly can't believe you don't know what you did!'' He complained. I didn't say anything. Either did that man. "Tell me who are you?'' I said calmly. ``You have to figure it out.'' He said "Why should I?" I asked. ``Because if you do I can tell you very valuable information!" He told me. ``Now tell me, who am I?"``I don't know you sound familiar but..." I blurred out "Calm down. How about this I'll give you some hints and we'll see if you remember me does that sound fair?" He said. ``Fine." I responded. ``Okay first hint, I have snow white hair. Ring a bell a little?" He said giving me the first hint. "No, it doesn't." I answered. "Hmm…..Okay how about this I have ghostly white skin. How about that!?" He continued. "Still doesn't." I said starting to get confused. "I see…..Well does this ring a bell?" He said putting his cold hands over my eyes. "Hey! What do you-"I shouted but I was cut off buy his warm kiss. "Now does that ring a bell?!" He asked. I was speechless. This crazy man was my husband…..Reno. The last time I saw him was in that fire and now he's here again. "R-Reno….." I said as tears poured in my eyes like buckets of water. "Yes?" He said. "I…..I missed you!" I cried hugging his ankles. Reno bent down on one knee pulled me from his ankles and made us see face to face. Then he smiled. "Now that _valuable_ information I promised." He said "Now that big hourglass you made who's it for?'' He asked "The avatar." I answered "Kay, now remember before you made this hourglass how nobody ever thought about doing it?" He asked again. "Yeah, but then-"I said before I was cut off. "But then! Did you know why they didn't think about doing it?" He yelled as if he were a lawyer. "N…..No?" I said getting a bit scared. "Well the reason for it is because the avatar is to be only be touched by blessed people or it will die! Are you getting this in your head?" He continued yelling. "A little maybe?" I said "You're the chosen one to have the avatar as your child! Don't you get it?!" He yelled "What!?" I screamed. ''Why me?" I yelled

"I don't know but your going to be the mother of the avatar whether you like it or not!" He shouted. I didn't say a word, I felt so sick to my stomach. What were the others going to say? I bet they can understand it's the avatar and won't bother with it.

So the next day I set up a meeting with Nel and the others and told them what had happened last night. "Keade how could you!" Adiemus said surprised. Nel didn't say a word she just smiled and laughed under her breath. "Well Keade the only punishment appropriate for this is assassination!" Hertha said. I didn't respond. I just looked surprised. "Oho! This is the part were you make my day!" Nel laughed. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard swords being pulled out from their coverings. "No!" I Heard someone scream. "You'll have to go through me before you lay hands on Keade!" It was Reno screaming those words. Then he turned to me and yelled "Run Keade run!" I didn't say or ask anything I ran away full speed I didn't care where I went as long as I got away from Ki.

Soon I came to a big town and crashed into a young man "Hey watch it! You mind?" He yelled "I'm sorry." I said to him helping him get up "Watch were your going next time okay? He said walking away. He was about maybe a few feet away from me when he took one of the apples from the basket he was carrying and threw it straight at me! "Whoa!" I yelled stopping the apple from hitting me in the face with my powers of air. "Ha! I was right you are goddess Keade!" He said walking up to me. "No! Nobody can know! Plus how do you know who I am?" I asked "Trust me I know you more than you think. But I'll explain that later. By the way I'm Cloud Masterson." Cloud said. "Hi! There!" A girl a little younger than Cloud came shouting. "Hi Keade I'm Rikku nice to meet you!" Rikku greeted me. "Yeah that's my sister Rikku. Okay Rikku let go of Keade now!" Cloud yelled pulling Rikku off of me. "Hey want to come to our apartment and rest?" Cloud asked me. "Sure I'd love to." I said. "Than let's go home dogs!" Rikku shouted running to their apartment. "Hey Rikku how about this last one to your house is a rotten egg!" I shouted. "You're on!" Rikku shouted back running faster "Hey no fair! You got a head start slow down!" I yelled starting to run.

When we finally made it to the apartment Rikku shouted "Ha! Look who's the rotten eggs not me!" Rikku cheered in victory. "You might have won the battle but I will win the war!" I joked. "Well before you two have a war let's rest for a while." Cloud said opening the door. "Hey Rikku can you put my sword in the closet for me please?" Cloud asked Rikku. "But why can't you do it? I'm tired!" Rikku complained "Because I have to make dinner and you're going in the bedroom anyway." Cloud said getting anxious. "But I'm not going in the bedroom; I'm going in the living room." Rikku said. "But it's right next door!" Cloud said starting to get angry. "Not my problem!" Rikku said sitting on the couch turning the television on. "Come on just do it!" Cloud started to yell. "To late bro you should have asked me five seconds ago!" Rikku said "I did say it five seconds ago!" Cloud yelled. "No you said, "Come on just do it!" five seconds ago!" Rikku said impersonating Cloud. "For the things I do for you can't just put something in the closet while I make dinner!" Cloud mumbled "What did you say I'm a little def in this ear speak a little louder next time!" Rikku joked "No way the two thousand and ten music Grammy's are on tonight! Cloud the music Grammy's are on tonight!" She shouted "What no way! The Grammy's don't come on till next week!" Cloud shouted back "Well I guess they rescheduled it! It's coming on in two hours!" Rikku shouted to Cloud. "Kay! I'll just cook up leftovers." Cloud said. "What are the Grammy's?" I asked. "Well do you ever hear music?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well than this perfect for you! Because everyone in Twilight town watches this!" Rikku said "Well who are the artists in the show?" I asked "It depends how many were voted to be in the show, cause people vote by phone who they want to be in the show which is exactly what I'm going to do right now!" She said picking up the phone. "Hey Cloud who you voting for?" She said "I'm voting for the black eyed peas!" Cloud yelled "Come on your not voting for Lady Gaga?" Rikku said. "No I hate her I don't get it why people like her! She's not even a woman she's half man!" He shouted "Shun the Gaga hater!" Rikku said "Whatever!" He yelled "Who's Lady Gaga?" I asked "What?! What?! You don't know who Lady Gaga is she is like a goddess sent from heaven just to please the everlasting music lovers with joy!" Rikku told me. "Really than how come I've never seen her in the heavens?" I asked suspicious. "No I didn't mean it literately I mean she is like unspeakably awesome!" Rikku said "Wow! She's that good!" I said "You know it!" Rikku said. "Hey did it start yet?" Cloud asked "Yeah it just started!" Rikku said. "Hello and welcome to the two thousand and ten music Grammy awards! Starting with our show tonight is Lady Gaga!" The announcer said.

After her performance was over the three of us all clapped Rikku was screaming and cheering for Lady Gaga. It hurt my ears but what can I say she's a fan. Two hours later they were announcing the last nominees for the best artist of two thousand and ten. "Cloud if the black eyed peas win I'm going to hurt you!" Rikku said "Cool!" Cloud said not paying attention. "And the winner for artists of two thousand and ten is…..Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga!" The announcer said and the two walked up on the stage each receiving a Grammy. "Yes!" Rikku shouted "So at least I have an autograph from my favorite artist!" Cloud said in Rikku's face "Yeah well I got the Grammy's on tape how about them apples!" Rikku yelled in Cloud's face. "It's over well let's go to bed!" I yawned "Hey I've always wanted to sing upon stage but we never have enough to." Rikku said "Yeah well let's talk in the morning." I said "Okay, night!" Cloud said going in his room. "We have an extra room for you to stay in." Rikku said opening the door to the guest room. "We have cloths in the closet if you're changing." She said "Thanks!" I said as she left the room. After I changed into some night clothes I fell asleep on the cozy little bed in the corner. I didn't dream that night but I had the feeling that something was calling me it repeated my name over and over again. I woke up and screamed "Reno! What are you doing here?" "Watching you sleep!" He said "Get out the people here are going to hear you!" I told him "Who cares?!" He said hugging me. "Let go! Reno stop! I yelled "Why?" He asked," Keade are you okay? I heard…..some….."Rikku yelled opening the door "CLOUD!" "No! Rikku it's not what it looks like!" I shouted, "Get away from Keade!" Cloud yelled"Hey don't get your hair in a knot! Me and Keade are best friends, actually we're husband and wife!" Reno said. I didn't say a word. Cloud and Rikku looked puzzled. Cloud dropped his sword. He still looked puzzled. Neither of them said anything after that. I looked at the time, it was 6:00 a.m. "My God, we're gonna be late for the concert!" I yelled. "Right we gotta hurry!" Cloud said. We all got dressed in our nicest clothes and ran all the way to Radio City Music Hall. "Okay let's sneak in now!" Rikku shouted. "No not yet, plus Q.U.I.E.T!" I said pulling her back. "Awww! But I wanna boogie!" Rikku said. "No we have to find an entrance without being caught!" I told her. "Hey Cloud stop tapping me."Reno said. "I'm not!" Cloud said back. "Cloud!" Rikku yelled. "What?" Cloud yelled. "Stop!" Rikku said. "Stop what?" Cloud shouted. "Stop tapping me!" Rikku snapped. "Sweet Santa Maria! I'm not Touching anyone! It's Radio City security!" Cloud yelled. Ohhh snap!" I said. "Ticket please?" The man said. "Uh….. I forgot our tickets at home and I'm a singer so I'll give you those tickets another time!" Rikku said to the guard, giving thumbs up and smiling. "No ticket, no entry." The man said. "But….." Rikku said. " NO TICKET, NO ENTRY!" the man screamed. Then he kicked us all out. "The nerve of that guy putting his hands on me! LET ME AT HIM!" Rikku screamed as we were pulling her back. "Well what now?" I said. "Nothing, let's just go." Reno said.

"Hey what are those?" I said, pointing to the sky. "Those are guitar heroes they play guitar for the singers" Cloud said. "Hmmm……." I said. "Hey I know that face. That's your thinking face!" Rikku said. "Yep. Cloud can I borrow your sword?" I said. "Okay" he said, handing me his sword. "Hey Reno, what do you get when you light a match?" I asked. "What?" said Reno. "FIRE!" I screamed, throwing Clouds' sword at the guitar heroes hoping it would hit one. Thankfully the sword hit one and it came crashing down! We ran toward it and we all got aboard and flew straight to the concert with everyone thinking we were guitar heroes! We entered and they told me to go to the singing stands for name and song. Rikku's head set must have been on because I heard Rikku hit something, then she said to me "Y.R.P. in position it's Showtime guys!" I went up next. I was nervous and a little bit scared but something told me to do it so I went up. One bright line shone upon me. I summoned the microphone and started these lyrics "What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you! What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? Can't heal up the hazy feelings of my heart. I can feel something like this! Sometimes now and then I don't know what to do. I'm moving on and will never go back. Things I see in those hazy dreams I can take away and see now…..!" I sang,then I heard Rikku hit something again. I shook my head, it was too funny! I went on singing, "and though I know the world above them all has surrounded me, I won't give into it! Now I know the world is the only way my heart can see, I know you're calling me, you'll never be alone! What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you! When I want the will, they all surround me and I won't go on without you!" I sang again as I saw Cloud and Reno picking off the guards in the audience! It was funnier than Rikku! Then I sang the last few lyrics, "What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" I was so happy, it was the greatest feeling! I saw the three of them clapping and the audience cheering. Then I yelled, "Thank you twilight town, good night!" Then the platform I was standing on was slowly lowered. The platform started lowering faster. I went down on my knees so I wouldn't tip and fall and as I looked down there was icy fire. I know only one person who can make icy fire, Adiemus! I panicked and screamed "Reno!" I looked up and saw a guitar hero racing toward me. I yelled "help me please!" He came to my rescue and yelled "Guys!" Just then two more guitar heroes came to help. "Keade….." said a fading voice. I looked to my side, it was Adiemus. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she swirled two ice tridents in her hands. One of the guitar heroes said "Get her out of here, I'll take care of this chick!" he ordered the man who looked more like a wolf with a giant metal arm. "Byrne you can't be serious!" a female guitar hero cried. "No, Now!" the man yelled. I was carried onto a guitar hog with a young guitarist, Paine. We rode for our lives. Then there was an explosion of icy fire and Ice Draks came down every aisle in the audience. The crowds started ducking and screaming. Rikku, Cloud and Reno were trying to pick them off. "Take over" Paine said as she jumped in front of an ice drak. "What?" I yelled as the guitar hog was turning out of control. I saw the steering wheel but it was the guitar she was playing. I picked it up and started to play it but it went in a whole bunch of directions. "Play and sing, play the guitar and sing a song!" Paine screamed. Then one of the other guitar heroes came and started playing "Like this". She yelled "Now sing Keade!" Reno screeched. I didn't respond then the audience started chanting,"Sing,sing,sing….." I started to sing the first song that popped into my head. "Twilight town, this is Floor Filler!" I yelled. "Floor filler….. Floor filla!" The guitar heroes sang with me "Hey Mr. DJ in case you forgot, I came to this town so you better make it hot! Cause I can't jump around when I hear FLOOR FILLER! When I'm bouncing around it's a kill, FLOOR FILLER! Give me a track with a fat kinda beat, I can show you me but it keeps me off my feet! Cause I won't find a move when I'm new, FLOORCHILLA! When the crowd needs room is it true? FLOORFILLER! FREEZE! Gonna make it hot? Music please? Love is fun!Hear the funky music! That's how we want it, Floor Filler! That is how we need it! Floor Filler! Something's gotta hold up people in the corners! Don't you see it, see it? Can't you feel it, feel it? FLOOR FILLER! Crank up the beat while you're raising the roof!" As we sang, one of the ice draks started melting. It was working! "Gotta move shake your groove cause they're all….. heat sinkas! With a jam they can shake down the wall! Guys! Freak out! Freeze! Gonna make it hot? Music please? Love is fun! Fun! Fun! Hear the funky music? That's how we want it Floor Filler! No one make a sound while the crowd is getting wild! Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky!" The ice draks are on their last legs. If we could just push the envelope a little more! "Freeze! Gonna make it hot! Music please? The floor is hot, hot hot! Hear the funky music? That's how we want it! Floor Filler! That's how we need it!"

The crowd was screaming wildly. Adiemus came and yelled,"Alright Keade, it's time to………. NO, NO! My ice draks! WHY?" I've never seen Adiemus react like this before. When her ice draks melted and her tridents evaporated she yelled, "Huh? NOOO WAAYY! Gahhh!" Then she faded away. The audience was speechless. "Ladies and gentleman due to tonight's incident the rest of the concert will be cancelled." The announcer said. "Whoa! Keade that was awesome!" Rikku said cheerfully. "Really?" I said. "Yeah you rocked as a guitar hero!" Cloud said. "Thanks guys! Come on let's go home, today was exhausting!" I said. Reno said "Yeah you said it partner!"As we were walking home, I spotted the two guitarists that helped me. One of them yelled out to me,"Hey you with the brown hair!" I hollered back, "Yeah?" Paine said "Come on!" grabbing my arm. "Hey don't force me to go with you!" I yelled. "You need to come with us, your life is in terrible danger and so is the avatar!" the two said. "What do you mean she's in danger?" Cloud asked. "She'll soon have the avatar in her arms and Ki wants to kill Keade!" Paine said. "Me?" I said, confused. "Yes!" the two said. "I don't know Keade, all this sounds like a lot of baloney!" Rikku said. "Well how can you not remember Hertha said she was going to kill you?" Reno said. "Hmmm….." I said, "Really? Then how come I don't recall her saying that?" Reno said,"I don't know but when someone threatens to kill me I'd never forget it!" as he walked away. "Hey what do you mean the avatar will be in her arms?" Cloud asked. Then Paine lifted my shirt a bit and pointed to my stomach saying," Well the avatar is here, right here!" I yelled at her, "Hey, don't touch me!" Reno shouted, "Hey are you guys coming?" Rikku shouted back, "Coming Reno!" The woman with Paine said, "Paine let's go. We'll meet with them another time." As they both walked away.

That night I couldn't sleep so I sat in the living room all night. This continued for two months! Then one day Paine and the woman came to the door. "Keade we know how we can save you" Paine said. "How?" I groaned. "The answer to that is a topo!" the woman said. "Oh by the way, this is Sora." Paine said. "Hi." I said. "Hey." She waved facing the wrong way. "Ummm, what's wrong with her?" I asked. "She's blind that's why she has the bandana over her eyes. Wait, watch this!" Paine said, "Wrong way Sora!" Sora said, "Oh hi Keade." "Start walking" Paine said. Sora tripped over Paine's foot and screamed "Ahhh!" Paine laughed. "Not funny!" Sora shouted. "It's hilarious because I get you all the time!" Paine laughed again. "This is gonna make my day!" Sora yelled as she attacked Paine. The two of them were hitting each other and laughing at the same time, it was weird so I closed the door. That same week I discussed this "topo" with Rikku, Reno and Cloud. We researched it to find its properties, location and similar stuff like that. The topo was to be found in the temple of spirits. If we were to start traveling now it would take us months to get there! But it's worth the risk.

The next week we packed up stuff we mostly needed and journeyed to the temple of spirits. We traveled through snow, desert vallies, rivers, humid plains, and grassy forests. Then we stopped at this place called Breezy Valley. It was just simply beautiful. I felt all my troubles being lifted away. From the cool breeze to the pleasant sounds, it was just wonderful! I couldn't ask for a better place to be. Then something fell on my head, it was a rock. I looked up and more little rocks started to fall. I stood up straight and then Hertha fell from the sky. She looked straight at me and said, "I'm surprised Adiemus didn't kill you. She was weak anyway but I'm strong enough to finish you!" "If I can fight Adiemus and kill her you won't be any different" I said back. "You're full of pity Keade!"Hertha said swirling blue and brown spears in the air. "These are made of pure ice and rock strong enough to kill you!" she uttered. "Really, and this is to do the same!" I said as I twirled and two big keyblades appeared in my hands. "Keys? What are you going to do with those, throw them at me?" she said with sarcasm. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." I said as I threw the keyblades. They destroyed five of the eight spears she had and she looked surprised. Hertha shot a spear at my hand. The keyblade was knocked out of my hand and blood was streaming. She cut my hand with that God forsaken spear! "Hey doofaholic, over here!" Cloud yelled throwing dirt at Hertha. She became furious and ran toward them with full force. I ran after her with my remaining keyblade and stabbed her in the back. The blade went right through her body. She screamed, "NO,NOOO! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers! NO, I'm fading! This isn't the way I……. I won't allow……. Ahhhh!" Then she too faded away. "Hey at least it was shorter than the last time, huh?" Rikku said. "Reno, my hand!" I cried. "Guys, I need some bandages!" he hollered.

A couple of hours later my hand was bandaged up and we started traveling again. "Man, why do we have to walk?" Rikku whined. "Because we don't have a direhorse." Cloud answered. "Why was that again?" she complained. "We don't have the money!" Cloud shouted. "Oh right, cause you couldn't get a REAL job!" Rikku shouted. "Ughhh, stop fighting you're giving me a headache!" I yelled. "See what you do Cloud?" Rikku yelled. "Me? Look what you do Pirate!" Cloud yelled back. I couldn't take it anymore so I went over and banged their heads together. "Ahhh! What the heck?" they said rubbing their heads. "Look who's got the headache now!" I said. "We do!" they said. "Good! Now come along children!" I said patting their heads. As we walked I got a little slower and started limping. Then I fell down into the dirt. "Keade are you okay?' Reno asked helping me up. "Nooo!" I whined. "C'mon, I'll carry you." He said. "Well?" Reno said. "What?" I asked. "You have to get up in order for me to carry you!" he said. "Oh, um I forgot to…..to…..um, what's that word again?" I asked. "Stand and walk." He said. "That's right, those two things." I said as if I were drunk. "Um, yeah…..right. Cloud help me she's drunk!" he yelled. "Reno why are you yelling? You're giving me a headache like whiny boy and pirate girl did before!" I hollered shaking my head with my hands over my ears, then I blacked out. I woke up in Reno's arms, "Hey….." I said. "Hey," Reno said, "What happened back there?" "I was drunk!" I yelled. "Yeah, how?" he asked. "Um, um…..ask Nel!" I said. "Who's Nel?" Cloud said. "She's…..m..my sister! Like the ice girl and the earth lady!" I yelled. "Wait, if Keade is air and the other two were ice and earth, the last would be….." Rikku said. "Fire!" Reno said. "Hey have you noticed something?" Cloud said. "What?" Rikku asked. "In every battle she's had with her sisters she's forgotten something. Like when Paine said Ki was going to kill Keade she said I don't recall them saying that and it was right after the fight at Radio City. Then she fights the girl with the spears and forgets to stand and walk! And now look at her, she looks like she went hookie at a bar!" Cloud yelled. "Shhh! Do you want her to start screaming again?" Reno said. "No." Cloud said. Then I blacked out again. "Keade, Keeeade! Keade!" Reno called out. "Wake up Keade!" Rikku said. "What?" I mumbled. "We're here!" Cloud said. "The temple of spirits, already?" I said. "Yep." Reno said. "You can put me down now." I said. "Oh sorry." Reno said. "Let's go!" I said.

We ran into the temple like wild direhorses. We came upon a rickety bridge that spelled D.E.A.T.H. Each of us started walking slowly across it. When we reached the other side a robed person was standing there. "Nel!" I screamed and ran toward her. Just then a man with blackish blue hair came out from behind her. "You're after it too?" Nel said. "The topo?" I asked. "Yes. Me and Zexion are also looking for it." She said. "Why are you looking for it?" I asked. "Well Keade that's none of your business!" she screamed. Then she pushed me and I fell to the floor. Zexion cut the ropes and I went flying down with the bridge! "HaHaHaHa!" Nel laughed then she disappeared with Zexion. "KEADE!" Reno, Rikku and Cloud screamed. "HELP ME!" I screamed back. I saw them grab the rope and hike it up. When they got me all the way up I held on to Reno. "I was terrified!" I said. "Don't worry." He said. Then we all walked together to the spirits altar but it looked like we were too late! Nel was already there with Zexion. She turned around and I saw a little kid in her arms. I couldn't stop staring at those huge, soulless brown eyes. "Zexi can you take little Coraline to her crib for me?" Nel asked. Zexion nodded his head as he vanished with the child. "Now let's have some fun sis!" Nel yelled with excitement. "Why are you here and who are those two other people you're with?" I yelled. "Tsk,tsk,tsk. Keade you are so naïve!" she said. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Hmmm, the usual response!" she said. "Answer me, why did you come here?" I asked one more time. "That topo upon the altar, it grants one wish for those who are brave enough to drink it! And those two people I was with…..you'll just have to figure out who they are!" Nel said. "No tell me!" I shouted. "Nah, ah, ah!" she said, waving her head back and forth. "Tell me or else!" I said in anger. "Or else what? Lose another memory?" she said. "What?" I said confused. "Look," she said, tossing me a crown shaped card, "Remember?" I looked at the card, "No, what is this?" I asked. "A memory of yours." She said. I was speechless. "Well my time here is up, but first….." She said as she ran up to the altar and opened the topo's cork. "Wait, No!" I screamed but she already started drinking it! I ran up to her and tried to grab it from her but she kept pushing me away by kicking and slapping me. I finally got the bottle the topo was in but…..it was empty! "Well that was refreshing, ta ta!" Nel said. "What did you wish for?" I yelled. "You'll see!" she said vanishing. "Geez, that was scary!" Rikku said. "But what did she wish for?" Cloud asked. "Well I know she wouldn't try to kill me, she wouldn't do me in that quickly." I said. "Well let's think, she wouldn't try to kill you…..what if she's playing with you? What if she wasted that wish?" Reno said. "No she wouldn't waste it. She must have thought of the wish while she was drinking the topo and the wish must have been granted. Plus she said "you'll see", if she wasted it she wouldn't have said anything at all she would have just simply left." I said. "hmmm, well think." Reno said. "I've got it!" Rikku said. "What?" I said. "What if…..she's bringing those two sisters of yours back!" Rikku said. "No, she has no interest in those two." I said. "What if it had something to do with the avatar?" I said. "I think you may be right!" Reno said. "They've been after me all this time trying to get the avatar and now their wish has been granted!" I said. "What could they have done?" Cloud asked. "I don't know but….."I stopped. "Keade what's wrong?" Reno asked. I didn't respond. I fell into his arms and didn't move. I wasn't dead but I didn't know exactly what was happening, then I passed out.

I woke up exhausted and saw Reno sitting next to me. "Hey." He said. "How long was I out?" I asked. "You've been out for quite a few hours." He said. "What happened while I was out?" I asked. "This happened." Rikku said, handing me a little bundle in a green blanket. "What is this?" I asked. "The avatar." Cloud said. "I think she's so cute!" Rikku said. "You think everything's cute!" Cloud said. "Hey, hey no fighting." I said. "Hey, should we name her?" Reno asked. "I guess that would be appropriate." I said. I looked down at the baby. "Heather." I said. "Heather?" they repeated. "Yes, her name is Heather." I said again.

A few years later when Heather was three years old, Nel returned. "Well, well has Heather grown!" Nel sneered. "What's it to you?" I asked. "Nothing," she grinned. "Bokudo 31 SITK!" a familiar voice yelled. "Ahhh! What did you do to us?" Reno said. "Paralysis! I've used what is called kido on you four." It was Zexion. We struggled and I saw Nel grab Heather. "Hey, let her go you creep!" I screamed. "Mama!" Heather yelled. "Heather!" I shouted, but she was gone with Nel and Zexion. We all got loose and the portal they made hadn't vanished so we jumped in. We landed in a strange white place. We started to explore it a little then we heard a scream! "Ahhhhhh!" it was Heather. We ran toward the screams and saw Heather crying in the corner of the big room. "Baby what's the matter, did the big lady hurt you?" I asked. "Tell me mama, do I look alright?" she cried, lifting her head. I was shocked at what I saw. Half of her face had been burned! The others didn't say a word. I knelt down and hugged Heather as tight as I could. I said to myself "Nel has gone too far, now I'm gonna bring her back!"


End file.
